dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Duels against Brian and The Nightmares/Attacking the Trooper Base
This is where the great duel between the Nightmare Family, Zecora, King Solar Flare, Brian, Thomas, Percy, Twilight, Shining Armor, Cadance, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Barret Barricade takes place. And where the Riders and their attack team attack the secret trooper base in The Beginning Adventure. shuttle then lands on the landing deck outside, and Sylveon rushes out after spotting brian races over to Sylveon and they hug Brian: I saw your ship, what are you doing here, what's wrong? Sylveon I was worried about, The Sparkles told me horrible things. Brian: What kind of things? Sylveon: That you... turned to the Dark Side, and killed Royal Guards and Younglings. Brian: The Sparkles are trying to turn you against me. Sylveon: They care about us. Brian: Us? Sylveon: Yes, they know. They wanna help you. Brian, all I want is your love. Brian: Love isn't gonna protect, Sylveon. Only my new powers can save you. Sylveon: At what cost? You're a good guy, don't do this. Brian: I won't lose you, or the others, Sylveon. Not like I how I lost Master Gruff and my mother. I have become more powerful than any Jedi Knight has ever dreamed of. And I'm doing it for you, to protect you. Sylveon: Please come with me. Live in our house and raise our family and our newborn child. Leave everything while you still can. Brian: Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore. I've brought peace to the Republic. I'm more powerful than Nightmare Moon and Sombra themselves, I can overthrow them! And together, we can rule the galaxy, and make them the way what we want them to be. Sylveon: back in shock I don't believe what I'm hearing. Thomas, Twilight, Shining Armor, and Cadance were right. You have changed. Brian: I don't wanna hear about those 4. The Jedi turned against me, don't you do the same thing. Sylveon: breaking I don't know you anymore. Brian, you're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow. Brian: Because of the Sparkles? Sylveon: tearfully No! Because of what you done, and what you're doing! And what you plan to do! see Thomas, Percy, The Sparkles, and The Royals standing in the doorway watching Sylveon: tearfully Stop! Please, stop this now and come back to me! I love you! Brian: (smacks Sylveon) YOU'RE A LAIR!! Sylveon: gets back on her feet as she rubs her cheek Brian, how could you? Thomas, Percy, (both in their equine forms) The Sparkles, and The Royals reveal themselves Sylveon: No! Brian: You're with them! You brought those cretins here to kill me! You traitor! then starts Force chocking her Sylveon: (chocking) Brian, no! Thomas: Brian, let her go! Sylveon: (chocking) Brian, stop! Please! (starts turning blue) Twilight: LET... HER.... GO... You, YOU MONSTER!! Princess Luna: (in the Royal Canterlot) RELEASE SYLVEON THIS INSTANT, BRIAN GRIFFIN!! '''(stamps her hoof hard) Brian: (lets Sylveon go) Sylveon: (gasps and falls to the ground, unconcious) Shining Armor: (as Kylo Ren) '''TRAITOR!!! Brian: looks at Sylveon and then turns to the others YOU!! You all turned Sylveon against me! Cadance: No, Brian. You did that yourself! Brian: off his hood You won't take her away from me! Princess Celestia: Your anger, jealousness, selfishness, lust for attention, and lust for power already did that for you. Barret Barricade: You allowed those dark lords to twist your mind, and now, you've become the very thing you swore to destroy. Brian: Don't lecture me guys! I see the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the Dark Side like you. Can't you see?! I've brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new empire! (as Brian speaks, Celestia checks over Sylveon) Thomas: Your new empire? Brian: Don't force me to kill you! Barret Barricade: You're mad! Princess Celestia: Brian, our alligence is to the Republic, to democracy! Brian: If you aren't with me, then you're my enemies! Princess Luna: Only a Sith deals in absolutes. Percy: And we will do what we have to do. then unclip their Lightsabers Brian: You will try. Percy, The Sparkles, and Royals then all ignite their Lightsabers as Brian then unclips and ignites his own Brian: Uh! then leaps backwards "Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - The Grand Finale Duel" begins playing, all of the beings start clashing their Lightsabers at high speeds as they start walking down the platform while blades of yellow, blue, purple, and green are all clashing it out with high speeds and skills then sideswipe to The Castle of the 2 Sisters, where Zecora and King Solar Flare walk into the scene as King Solar Flare shoots down all of the guards with his pistol (suppressed). Then they come into the same room where the Nightmares are, as the 2 look back and are shocked to see the 2 are still alive. King Solar Flare: We heard you have a new Apprentice King Sombra. Nightmare Moon: King Solar Flare, Mistress Zecora, you 2 survived? Zecora: Surprised to see the king and I? After the troopers did their killing by? King Sombra: Yes, we are. And we're disappointed. Nightmare Moon: Your arrogance blinds you 2. Now you 2 will experience the full power of the Dark Side! Nightmare Moon Force Lightning Zaps Zecora and Solar Flare and sends them flying back into the wall then view the chopper as it flies in an unknown area Russell Ferguson: No wonder we could never find the Nightmare's base. No one would ever think to look here! Judy Hopps: The sooner we find it, the better! Anna: Any sign of it, Blythe? Blythe Baxter: Negative. I don't see anything that looks like a base yet. Genie: (currently morphed into a crow's nest lookout and using his tail as a makeshift telescope) the telescope's POV, we see nothing but trees until we see a Nightmare Family symbol on a flag Genie: Base ho, on the starboard side! Skyla: Land on that cliffside for a minute, Blythe. We need to knwo what we're up against. Blythe Baxter: Okay! chopper then lands on the cliffside as Genie, Button, and Hiccup all take a look Belle: What do you see? it from the POV of Button's binoculars Button Mash: The troopers are there, alright. And I also see some prisoners. Elsa: Prisoners? What kind? Button Mash: '' Our'' Clone Troopers and Jedi Younglings. Spongebob: What about artillery? What do they have for artillery? Genie: I can see some walkers. And I also see a few speeders, and 3 shuttles. Blackie: Any TIE Fighters? Genie: No, no TIES. Hiccup: I can also see some big fuel tanks in the base. That may make the destruction easier if we hit them first. Mordecai: How many troopers do you think there is? Button Mash: Estimation: 3,000 men. Maybe 4,000 tops. Benson: Okay, Baxter. Take this chopper in and let's kick some Nightmare trooper butts! Blythe Baxter: Lock and load, guys! We're going in! then opens the throttle and gets the chopper flying again as they fly in for the kill return to Sullust, where the combatants are now walking down a walkway leading back into the main building as theit saber clashing continues as the blades scrap the walls of the hallway, sending bits of metal and sparks flying, and they soon are inside the main room as they continue their saber clashing then return to the old castle King Sombra: We've been waiting for this moment for a long time. Ol' King Cole and our little striped friend. Sombra evilly laughs, Zecora and Solar Flare soon get back on their feet King Sombra: cackles At last, the Jedi are no more! King Solar Flare: Not, if we have anything to say about that! shoves them Nightmare Moon: Ah! go flying back right into the throne Zecora: Your evil rule comes to an end now. the Sith taking over is not what we will allow! then Force leap towards the door but Zecora Force leaps and blocks them Zecora: her Lightsaber If you 2 are so powerful, then why leave when your one chance to kill us yourselves is available? King Solar Flare: (unclips his own Lightsaber) If you 2 won't stand and fight, then that makes you cowards! then ignite their Lightsabers King Sombra: You will not stop us. Darth Manacore will become more powerful than any of us! and ignites his Darksaber Nightmare Moon: deploys both her sabers and ignites them Zecora: Faith in your new apprentice may be misplaced, as your faith in the Dark Side will all go to waste! after standing for a breif moment they begin to clash sabers as Zecora fights Sombra while Solar Flare fights Nightmare Moon. to Sullust, we then see the duel is in the meeting room of the building as Brian then grabs Celestia's neck Princess Celestia: chocking then grabs her saber weilding arm and then begans to bring it down to her own neck, but before the blade cut touch her neck. Thomas then kicks off Brian Brian: Uh! then spins around and grabs Thomas' arm and flips him over the table then Twilight slides in and nails Brian in the gut with a firm kick. As Brian then gets up leaps over Twilight and then grabs her tail and starts spinning her around before he throws her, sending her flying into the wall. as Cadance then leaps at Brian and starts fist fightning him before Karata chopping him. Brian then gets up to grab her but Percy kicks him down. Brian then growls as he tries to punch Percy but Percy catches Brian's fist mid-swing and then punches Brian in the face with it before deliver punches to Brian's muzzle as blood flies out of his nose. Before Percy bucks him in the gut, and as Brian grabs his gut, Percy delivers an upper-cut kick to Brian's jaw, sending him falling to the table as they then use the Force retrieve their Lightsabers and ignite them but Brian grabs his just in time to ignite it and catch their blades in a blade lock we return to the castle where Zecora and Solar Flare continue to duel the Nightmares as their duel comes into the main meeting room of the castle as they come into a brief blade lock before clashing it out again we return to the duel on Sullust as the combatants continue the saber clashing as they spin their lightsabers for a minute before coming into a blade lock. As they then begin to Force push against each other. But this only sends them all flying back into the walls. As Brian then Force leaps towards and swings his saber ready to strike but hits the control panel instead, whcih causes the protective arua on the outer walkways to shut down as Luna use the Force to open the door. Leading the duel to head outside on the same Balcony that Brian was gazing out on earlier. As they continue clashing Lightsabers, slowly heading for one walkway that's leading over the lava rivers Music stops as we view the trooper base as the troopers look up and see the chopper flying overhead Trooper #1: Odd, was there suppose to be a chopper flying in this direction? Trooper #2: I don't know. Astrid: Okay, Blythe. Let them have it! then fires one rocket which blows up a sentary tower. The chopper then fires more rockets, blowing up more of the buildings in the area as the Stormtroopers then open fire trying to shoot down the chopper. As it flies overhead, firing another rocket at another building which explodes. Clone Trooper POW: What's going on out there? Clone Trooper POW #2: It's one of our's! They've come for us! Clones and Jedi Younglings then start calling out for them to get them out as the chopper's side guns start firing, as several Stormtroopers are shot down. trooper in another sentry tower is firing at the chopper as Blythe fires another rocket, blowing up the tower as the chopper circles back around while the troopers continue to try and shoot it down. But more rockets are fired at more buildings and then some of the vehicles are blown up next. As the trooper still try to shoot down the chopper while the team in the chopper use the side turrets to shot them all down as more rockets are fired, as they blow up several AT-ATs and AT-STs. As the side guns continue firing, and shooting down the troopers. While more rockets are fired as they then blow up the fuel tanks, causing a chain reaction explosion, causing some of the bigger vehicles to explode too. Astrid: YEAH!!!! First Blood Part II - Village Attack / Helicopter Fight" begins playing as The troopers continue trying to the shoot down the chopper while it circles back around and fires more rockets, blowing up more of the buildings as shrapnel from the explosions kill more troopers. While the side guns and turrets continue firing, shooting down more troopers as another rocket goes flying and it blows up the communications building while the guns shoot more troopers down while another rocket blows up a shuttle, sending several troopers near it to go flying Trooper: GAAAAH!!! rockets are sent flying and the guns continue firing as more buildings, vehicles, and troopers are blasted to bits, as the chopper slowly starts to descend, while the guns continue firing, shooting more troopers down Trooper: AAAH!!!! Hiccup: Okay, Blythe. Let's land this crate! brings the chopper down slowly before landing it on a landing pad as the doors burst open while everyone on board hops out as guns are drawn and Lightsabers are ignited. Yuna: Alright, take no prisoners! all charge forward Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - The Grand Finale Duel" resumes playing as we come back tot he old Castle where we see Zecora leap onto a lower chair while Solar Flare leaps onto one above her Nightmare Moon Forces throws one chair at the 2, leading them to leap out of the way only for them to jump clear of more chairs thrown at them as Zecora then puts her Lightsaber back on her belt and then catches one of the chairs and then starts it spinning and throws it back at the 2 King Sombra: Oh no. chairs slams into them sending them onto a higher point as Solar Flare and Zecora leap up to them and ignite their sabers again. Then Nightmare Moon fires Force Lightning at them, but Zecora blocks it with her hoof, (as she reclips her saber to her belt) then uses her other hoof to block it as Solar Flare joins in and then King Sombra joins in firing Force Lightning, after long minute of the Force Lightning it then explodes. Sending them all flying back King Solar Flare steadies himself with his wings and then uses a wall tapestry as a makeshift slingshot, to fling himself back at the Nightmares in which he delivers a powerful Force Buck right into Sombra! King Sombra: GUH!! flying and slams into a stone column, which collapses on him. But then King Sombra bursts out of the rubble NOW, I'M REALLY MAD! then Force leaps at Solar Flare as Solar Flare ignites his saber in time to catch Sombra's Darksaber into an intense blade lock, as it's held for a long minute as Solar Flare then uses the Force to push against Sombra till he's free and then with one swift swing, he knocks Sombra's Darksaber out of his grip! King Solar Flare: RAH!!! then swings his saber in a swift move, slashes Sombra's face! King Sombra: GRAH!!! the smoke clears, we see a deep burnt scar across Sombra's face Solar Flare uses the Force to make another weak stone column come crashing down, which it crashes onto Sombra, trapping him King Solar Flare: One down, one to go. then Force leaps up where he meets with Nightmare Moon as they clash sabers at high speeds before coming into another blade lock but Solar Flare is prepared for this. UH!! strong kick to Nightmare's stomach Nightmare Moon: OWW!!!! the heat of the moment, Solar Flare slides out from the blade lock and then cuts off Nightmare's left wing! Nightmare Moon: GRAH!!! her sabers and drops them as she grabs her left side and yells in pain Solar Flare then Force pushes Nightmare into an old statue with falls on top of her, trapping her as well as he extinguishes his Lightsaber King Solar Flare: These 2 won't be causing any trouble for a long time. then calmy walks out of the room as the 2 dark lords continue to yell in pain where he meets with Zecora, as she gives him a look which means: "Are they dealt with?" which Solar Flares nods calmly. Zecora: Now, let us leave this place, and head back for our own base. then walk out of the castle as the dark lords' cries of pain are heard in the background First Blood Part II - Village Attack / Helicopter Fight" resumes playing as we return to the attack team as we watch them killing the remaining troopers that weren't shot down by the chopper as the Clones and Jedi Younglings continue to call out to them Apple Bloom: Hang on! Ah'm comin'! then races over Stand back! then blasts off the lock with her shotgun and opens the door Button Mash: Come on! To the chopper. Move, move! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Battle Scenes Category:Lightsaber Duel Scenes